


Dance fight? You're on!

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Dancetale-fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Reader, Dancetale, Drabble, I just want to write something, M/M, Magic user reader, Reader dances hip hop and breakdance, Song fic, Soulmates, male reader - Freeform, mentions of depression, mentios of self harm, reader loves music, soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Reader just wanted to have a quite day but the bro's are really loud. They invite him to dance. Why not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write this writers block away!!!

 You bit your tongue to bite off another scream as you yank off another thorn from your forearm. You sigh relived and grabbed some rubbing alcohol and dab it on your skin, hissing from the sting. Why did you pick another fight? You swore you would avoid them. Granted, that woman was being mugged but where did that guy find a cactus!? Did he brought it with him? For what? Poke the old lady for her purse? Yeah, smart idea. Well, that lady did thank you. Man, you are a sucker for saving people. After finishing you grabbed your forgotten shirt and black jacket. The shirt had a tear and blood on it. Not all of it is yours. You smiled and chucked the shirt into the trash. Grabbing the black jacket, you examine it. The sleeve is torn and covered in blood. You shrug. Eh, it can be fixed. You walked out the bathroom and to your closet. You pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a red flannel. You put them on and leave the flannel unbutton. Checking yourself in the mirror you smiled satisfied. You don't look half bad. You fixed your short black hair with your hand. Your (f/c) stripe of hair needs to be redyed. You moved away the sleeve of your flannel and your (e/y) saddened. You look at your arm which was covered in past scars. A lot of them are at your wrist. Most of these are not from fights or other people but yourself. You trace the near invisible scars before huffing and pulling you sleeve back down. No use thinking about the past.

You went downstairs and threw your jacket into the laundry basket. It went inside perfectly. You smiled smugly at the shot and went into the kitchen. Man, your house is gigantic. You really should have grabbed the hoverboard but you're too lazy. You grabbed a packet of monster candy from the top cupboard and ate some. Your injuries healed up instantly. The candy looks and taste like the usual gummy candy. You love it to bits. After eating another few pieces of the gummy candy you put the bag back inside. You yawn and shook your head. It's only noon but that fight really made you tired. You would sleep but then Papyrus would cause a fuss. That and your insomnia really just made you tired. You can't really sleep at night and after noon. Your body won't let you. You stretched and and shook your head again. You don't really know why you do that. Maybe it's a habit? Eh, no matter. You need a nap! Or some rest. Maybe you can give Papyrus an excuse.

You smile as you walk out the kitchen. Papyrus and Sans. Those two brothers are going to be the death of you. Monsters were freed from Mt.Ebbot a while and they were harmless. Most humans didn't agree when they found out their king has killed six kids. That's one reason how you met them. You were just sitting at your chair at the meeting with your earphones on. Back then, you need to attend to any monster and human meetings. Mostly because you can make a good argument and you were indifferent to the concept of monsters. You just sided with the one who you think is right. You were always the one who would break arguments. Mostly in pure annoyance. You hated the job but you need to keep your friends safe. You never cared about anything else but them. One of your friends joined worked near the government. You never trusted them for reasons and you only wanted to take care of them. But in the end, they died in a break in. But, you can't leave. You have seen some shit they do to other humans. You are not letting them hurt another species. It didn't make it any less boring.

Anyway, you were just minding your own thing when they talked about monsters again. Tired you tried to tune it out. Key word;  _tried._ They were louder than high-schoolers. They kept bringing up how dangerous they are. Some monsters were there also and they were clearly uncomfortable. Asgore, Toriel and the brothers. No matter what they say, the humans shut them down. Always about the king killing children. You remember it a bit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You cringe as they kept arguing with the king of all monsters. You were always so sensitive to loud noises. Especially screaming. Why do you even keep doing this? Oh right, they would want you too. If they weren't dead, you would kill them. You didn't even bother wearing anything formal. Just a black button up and black jeans. They didn't argue about it or else they would get a beating from you. You are much more powerful than them. You can use magic but you don't use it often. They just want to keep the peace with you so that you'd be on their side. Yeah, not gonna happen. You hit your head on the table to tune them out. They've been going at it for hours now. You just want to go home._

_"Please, we just wanted peace. We mean no harm to-"_

_"That's a lie!" A short red haired man cut the king off. "What about the children you murdered!?"_

_"Right! How would we know you won't cause a war with us?" A woman with blonde hair agreed, glaring at the king._

_"Well...Uh-"_

_"Maybe we should establish some rules." A grey haired old man suggested. " Monsters are not allowed to go outside after sunset. Maybe we can track them everywhere they go with some tracking devises?"_

_"Good idea! We can keep them in line. Any rule breaking is illegal."The blonde woman agreed. I rose my head in disbelief with my jaw slack. "We will limit their range to a small space and add security cameras! Maybe add a fence to keep them in! And-" she kept going and I felt horror creep up my spine. They are crazy!  They are treating monsters like wild animals! You don't believe this. You look at the other monsters. They are shrinking on themselves. You notice they are not fighters. Nor can do any harm. All they do is dance. What are they talking about?_

_"Now that is a bit excessive-"_

_"No it is not!" She hollered, slamming her hand on the table making the monsters jump. "You monsters murdered six children! Six innocent children! Who knows who else your kind has killed! Just look at this walking skeleton! You do not belong here! If you are monsters we will treat you as one if you ever want to live up here with us_ normal _people!!" You look around and saw a tall skeleton almost in tears. You can't believe this. They don't deserve this. You felt your anger climbing by the minute."That abomination do not belong here like all of you! This is the only way! If you don't agree with it you can always go back to that hole where you belong-"_

 _" **THAT IS ENOUGH!!!"**_ _You hollered, slamming your hands on the wooden table until it cracked and standing up with rage in your eyes. You panted, trying to calm down but to no avail. The whole place was silent at your outburst. You never usually spoke and not in anger. The humans looked pale in fear. So did the monsters. You know why. Your eyes are flaming up in a dark (f/c). You magic is flaring up, making the room chilling cold. "You do_ not _have the_ right _to say such things when_ humans _have done way fucking_ worse _! War, rape, racism! Those are all humans!_ Not _monsters!! Humans did that to_ themselves _!! To each other! And you have the balls to say monsters are_ worse _!_ _?_ Humans _raged countless wars for fun or land!_ Humans _took women's virginity because they can't ignore their lust! Humans threw out_ children _because they are scared! Some going as far as to_ kill _the_ infant before they were born _, killing the mother in the process!! Some kill for_ fun! Humans _did that! Not monsters! The only crime I have seen in monsters is the one everyone knows. And they are trying to_ fix _that mistake unlike assholes like you! You say monsters are bad? Try listing out all the crime humans have made. Or better yet, I'll do it for you." You hissed and raised your wrist. You tap on the transparent keyboard devise on your wrist until you found the file you wanted. You waved your hand across the air and a bunch of blue transparent squares hover in the air, letting out a soft glow. Each one shows multiple videos and documents._

 _"If you can't tell or blind, I pulled up all the cases/crimes_ this _year. Let's see how much humans have done to each other and monsters alike."  You spoke in a monotone cold tone and they watched in horror at how much there is. The videos played, filling the silence in screams, yells and gunshots. Some reads the police cases about rape, kidnapping and more. All the colours drained from their faces. They all looked very uncomfortable. You wanted to turn away from it all but you need them to know. They need to know how the world is_

_After a few moments, you swipe your hand again and they disappear. You turn off the devise and stared at them with a cold glare. "You see? Humans did that. All of those in just one year. If just one year equals to that many, you can guess how many there are in the past decade. After knowing that, do you see who are real monsters. Do you see how much we humans have done? Don't you feel regret? You may say only a handful did that, well so are monsters. The king killed them. Only the king, not the rest. Even so he is trying to fix things now." Regret filled their faces and you felt your Soul twinge. You hated doing this but sometimes the truth is better. And hurts like hell._

_Silence filled the tense atmosphere. It's so thick you can cut it with a knife. "Well?" You spoke, breaking the silence and looking at them expectantly. They sighed and caved in._

_"Well, you are right." The old guy said slowly. "Humans did more than monsters have ever did. I guess we just want a reason to blame them. We were horrified when we found out that they killed six children that we forgot about what we did. As humans to them. So, we want to say sorry. For being so blind." He confessed and you smile. You look at the king and he followed your gaze before understanding what you wanted. He nodded and turned to the king. "And to you King Asgore. We apologize for our behavior and assumptions and pushing all these things to you. I am sorry." He said and Asgore shook his shock away and smiled._

_"It is alright. But, how about we discuss this over a cup of tea later. This has been a lot." He said softly and the man smiled._

_"I would love to." He stood up and glanced around. "This meeting is dismissed." he declared and everyone walked out one by one. You smiled and the flame in your eyes disappear and you suddenly felt dizzy. You sat down on your chair alone in the room trying to fight the headache. Your forearm suddenly burns and you flinched. It felt like someone was holding a blowtorch near your skin. It hurts a lot and you gripped your arm to ease the pain. After a moment, it slowly cools and you took deep breaths. You don't feel it anymore, just a slight tingle. What was that?_

_You rolled the sleeve of your shirt and paled. On your forearm are two symbols. Or one symbol. Two halves of a heart. One light blue with a few bits of yellow and another pure orange. It looked like a tattoo but you know it's not. Soul marks. You have a Soul mark. You gulped. Who? You knew those guys. So who...?_

_You jumped when a knock was heard. You looked up to see a short skeleton. He wore a blue hoodie, the hood pulled over his skull, track pants, blue sneakers and black fingerless gloves. He looked at you shyly._

_"Um, hey."_

_"Hey?" you responded with an eyebrow raised._

_"I just wanted to thank you about that. Asgore really needed that help." He said and looked away with a blue blush._

_You blinked and smiled. "Nah, it's fine. They were assholes anyway. I'd be glad to do it again." You waved him off and he nodded and smiled._

_"So uh anyway, I was thinking- I mean we were thinking-me and my brother- We were thinking about grabbing lunch together? I-If you want!" He hastily added and you smiled. You stood up and pulled the sleeve down._

_"Sure, why not?" You said and he smiled brightly. You hold your hand out. "The name's (y/n)."_

_He took it and shook. "Sans. My brother, Papyrus, is waiting for us." He said and pulled away shyly and you can't help but smile._

_"Alright. I'm sure you have some questions about how I did that and we can discuss it at lunch. Race ya!" You declared and ran past him._

_"What?!" He yelped startled as he watched you ran past._

_"Last one there pays!" you called from down the hall and ran, laughing all the way._

_"Hey wait! (Y/n)! No fair!!!" He called and chased you laughing._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

You smiled at the memory and laughed quietly. "I can't believe I acted like a kid to someone I just met." You murmured to yourself and walked down the hall to the living room. "To be honest, I'm still acting like a kid now." You smiled and rubbed your forearm. At lunch, things was great. It was there that you found out that Sans and Papyrus were your soulmates and things were great after. They move to your giant manchine. They didn't mind your powers at all. You all got along great and the meetings were bearable but still boring. You finally reached and flopped on the couch with a huff. You stared at the high ceiling with your arms tucked under your head. Maybe you could get some rest. You closed your eyes and rested. Your tense body relaxed and your mind blanked in exhaustion.

After a few minutes, you were awoken by loud music. You tried to sleep but it was no use and you opened your eyes. Cringing at the sunlight at you face. You sat up and rubbed your eyes as it tries to shut themselves again. You squint and tried to locate the source of the music and found it to be outside. Who would be outside on a day like this? It's cold and a nice day to be inside. 

"Coming from someones who's an introvert." You mumble and stood up. Spinning a bit at the vertigo. After letting the dizziness pass, you walked out to the front yard. Loud remix music played from a stereo with the brothers dancing.

"Of course." You smiled and leaned at the doorway watching them dance. Sans was a Hip Hop dancer while Papyrus is a Latin one. Two different dance style and yet they do it so well together. You love dancing and music. Your style is hip hop, breakdance, jumpstyle and freestyle. What can you say, you love variety. You can do more but you love those the most. Sometimes using them to evade hits and throw enemies off. Great for dodging. It involves a lot of movement.

You love watching them dance but you are too tired and your ears are too sensitive to this volume. "Guys?!" You called and they stop. They looked at you and smiled brightly.

"HELLO (Y/N)!" "Hey babe." They said and Papyrus turned off the music.

"What's up?" Sans asked as you walk up to them.

"Could you stop? I need some shut eye. Too tired after that fight earlier." You shrug while they looked at you in concern. For different reasons.

"OH NO HUMAN! YOU ARE HURT!? WORRY NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE SILENT!" Papyrus declared.

"(Y/n), you really need to be more careful. What if you get hurt?" Sans said worriedly.

You sighed. "Sans, we've been over this. I always get hurt. No biggie." You said but he really wanted to argue but kept silent.

He sighed and said. "Ok." He looked down sadly and you felt your Soul pinch. You really hate your bone-friend sad.

You sigh, caving in and smiled slightly at him. "Fine, I'll _try_ to be careful. No promises." You said pointing at him with a playful glint in your eyes.

He brightened up nonetheless. He stopped and looked at you with a mischievous look in his eyes.

" _Uh oh."_ You thought feeling dread creep up your spine.

"Hey babe..." He purred and stalked you and you backed away. "How bout you dance with us?" He invited and you stared at him wide eyed before shaking your head.

"Uh, no thanks!" You squeaked. "I'm too tired to dance. Besides, I'll ruins your fun." You said, shoving your hands in your pockets and smiling nervously at him. He pouted at you.

"Aw c'mon (y/n)! You never let us see you dance!" He protested and you looked away. You loved dancing. You didn't say you love performing in front of anyone.

"SANS IS RIGHT!" Papyrus said joining in. "WE ALWAYS HEAR MUSIC AT NIGHT IN THE BACKYARD BUT WE'VE NEVER SEEN YOU DANCE! I WANT TO SEE YOU DANCE! PLEASE..." He stared at you with wide, teary orange eyes.

You rolled your eyes playfully at them. "Nope. Puppy eyes won't work on me." You declared proudly pointing at yourself and smirking at them. "I'm immune to cuteness!" They pouted and you laughed. 

"C'mon (y/n)." Sans pleaded. "We'll leave you alone after this!" He propose and you thought about it.

"Sans,-"

"Please! We won't bother you after this! Just this once! We'll eat pizza! I'll pay!" He said. He really wants you to dance. You look at Papyrus who is looking at you expectantly.

You sigh. You can't say no to them. "Well, pizza does sound good right now. And I really could use the silence for reading. Maybe play some games." You ponder playfully looking away as if you are thinking about it. They looked hopeful.

"So?!" They both ask and you look back at them before smiling.

"You're asking for a dance off?" You ask them knowing the answer. You smirk and cracked your knuckles. "You're on. Winner get's pizza. Loser pays." You declared and they smiled brightly.

You walk to the stereo standing at the side. Sans and Papyrus stood facing each other getting ready. "Rules are simple. Whoever messes up their dance, loses. The winner of this will fight me and whoever wins that, wins." You shrug and they nodded.

Sans was up. You played his theme.  ( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0jjTnrDCXY> )

He started off with his usual dance style. Side stepping from one side to another and dancing to the beat perfectly. Moving his arms, feet and other body parts. His dance is fluent but somehow graceful. Full of emotions and you smile as you watch him strut his stuff. It's like the music flows through him. Papyrus smiles and shoots out orange bones which he dodges effortlessly to the beat. Jumping a wave of bones from the ground and backflipped to avoid another bone. He dances and dances without a care and smiles all the way, making sick moves. He ends his dance by frontflipping and holding his body up on one hand and doing a pose.

You clap and he stands up panting. Sans rests his hands on his knees smiling at you as you stood proud. His stamina has increased lately and so did his HP. Papyrus nods and claps also.

"VERY GOOD BROTHER! YOU HAVE INDEED IMPROVED A LOT! NOW IT IS MY TURN!" Papyrus declared and you turn on his theme as Sans catches his breath and readies his magic.

( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1F5oVlSsj1Y> )

If Sans dance was passionate, so was Papyrus'. His dance is latin and he moved gracefully with the beat. Spinning and tapping his foot with the beat. You never knew much about latin dance but you know it fits him well. He moved gracefully and controlled. You love his theme. You don't know how to describe it other than energetic, just like him. Sans shot out a flurry of bones to make him stumble ad he dodges them as fast as he can. Sans attacks are fast and agile, whisking through the air like an arrow while Papyrus' are controlled, more coordinated and pattern wise. Both fit their personality perfectly and you took notes of their attacks. Who knows? You might need them.

Finally, Papyrus stumbles while trying to avoid Sans' attacks and fell. You stop the music while Sans helps papyrus out.

"Sans won this round!" you called and they nodded.

"CONGRATULATIONS BROTHER! YOU BEAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND YOU GET TO BATTLE (Y/N)!" He said loudly and Sans blushed and looked away shyly.

"Heh, thanks bro."

"GOOD LUCK BOTH OF YOU!" papyrus said and you took his place.

You stretch a bit to loosen your mussels. 

"Alright Sans. Go easy on me. It's been a while since I've danced." You said and he scoffed.

"No way! You're lying! I know you'll beat me. Either way, good luck!" He said and you shrug.

"Had to try."

"READY? ONE, TWO, THREE!" Papyrus said and Sans' theme played. He danced faster with you because he knows you would try and throw him off. You smirk and let your eyes flame up and raised your hand to send out (f/c) energy balls at him. He dodged it and kept dancing and you keep attacking. He dodged every single one and the song ended. He stopped and panted. He is slowly wearing out from your attacks but not enough.

"YOUR TURN (Y/N)!" Papyrus said and you nodded. You held up three fingers and he pushed the button with the number three on it.

( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N4BKYMuAYo> )

You breathed in slowly and moved. You started with hip hop. Slowly at first with the song and getting faster. Moving your feet fast and jumping around making poses in the air. You missed this. The feeling. The feeling of the music as it flows through you. You close your eyes and danced. Getting faster and bolder. You jumped when something whizzed past your head. You open your eyes but didn't stop dancing. Oh right. You might enjoy this when Sans is not sending out attacks at you. You lock eyes with his and smirk and added breakdancing into the mix. It made it a lot easier to dodge his attacks. You dodged another one that was sent at your head by doing a split and spinning around. You made a pose on the ground and winked at him. He blushed and you backflipped to get back up. You stood and shot out finger guns at him and the continued the dance. You stalked him at the climax, smirking all the way and danced more energetically. You ended your dance with a standing pose. One eye closed and you hand touching your chin as you wink at him. 

He bushed and stopped his attacks. You smirked. "You're right. I will hand your bony ass to you. I didn't need you to go easy. Thanks bone boy." You teased and he hid his face in his hood.

"WELL! THIS WILL BE FUN! SANS, IT'S YOUR TURN."

Sans nodded and took a deep calming breath. "Looks like I need to up my game then." He said and held out two fingers. Your eyes widened in awe and amusement. Your smirk never left your face.

"Getting into the zone are we? Alright," You cracked your neck. "this should be fun."

Papyrus played the second song. ( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVLmZMjxfjw> )

The song is what most hip hop dancer play and a great song for dancing in your opinion. He started off slow, moving with the beat. Loosing his bones a little before starting. His movement slow but passionate. He moves like the song, like telling a story. He danced like water. No stiff movement, just smooth, slow and full of feeling. You eyes flamed up and you shot out a bolt of blue lightning and he dodges it. You kept attacking, wearing him out even more. This time, your attacks are faster and more random. But still with the beat. You sent out more attacks at him and he dodges by moving to the side.

The song ended and he almost fell down in exhaustion. "Saved by the bell." He panted and you chuckled.

"Yeah, a bit more and you're done." you chuckled.

He smirked at you. even when out of breath, he was able to speak cockily. "Not that easy to get rid of me."

"Heh, yeah. But I'll get you next time." You promised. "I want my free pizza."

"IT'S (Y/N)'S TURN NOW!"

You nodded and held up five fingers. papyrus played the song. ( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLTI2rWAlV4> )

His eyes widened and smirked. "And you said I was the one getting in the zone."

You smirked. "It's easier to dodge your attacks and I get to flirt with you." You winked and the song stared.

You took a deep breath and waited for it. You stared with a jumpy dance akin to hip hop and clapped your hands to the beat and swung your arms. You slow down and waited. He started his attacks. You smirked and dodged them with a pose. Each one, you kept dodging by moving from side to side and did a pose to end it. You added some breakdancing to it also. Then back to hip hop. You jump high in the air with a pose and slowed down. Then back to fast. Each time, you dodged his attacks. This song was perfect because of it's fast paced song. You can easily dodge his fast attacks with the beat. Rap. You went back to breakdance. You did a pose with your legs in the air as the bones shot through them. You ended it with a pose, legs high in the air and your body supported by one hand.

Sans stared at you slack jaw'd before clapping, impressed. Papyrus cheered and you stand back up. You panted a bit. Dancing is a great way to exercise. 

"YOU BOTH ARE DOING GREAT! MAYBE WE SHOULD DO ONE MORE SONG TO SEE WHO'S THE WINNER!" Papyrus suggested and you stare at each other.

Sans shrug. "Sure."

"Why not?" you agree and added. "But make it a difficult."

"ALRIGHT!" papyrus agreed and pressed a button and the song played. ( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9ri8nydMMk> )

Your eyes widened. You have no idea how to dance with this but you tried anyway. Hip hop is the best at this. Sans joined in and you both dance to the music. No offence, you love the song but you had no idea how to dance to this. Welp, time to improvise. You just danced. It was difficult just like you wanted because you were trying to follow the beat. Some parts slow and fast. But you did have a better chance than Sans.

Then, at the end, he stumbled and fell on his butt. You stopped and cheered in victory.

"Yes! I win!" You practically yelled at the sky and Papyrus turned off the music. 

"(Y/N) WINS THE DANCE FIGHT!" Papyrus announced and you smiled widely. Proud of yourself for winning. You walked towards Sans who is on the floor panting. You smile down at him and held out a hand.

"Good job Sans. You dance pretty well." You commented. He smiled and took your hand and you helped him up.

"Heh, you weren't bad yourself babe. That was tough." He said and you smirked.

"Great. I want two boxes of (f/p). With extra (f/t)." you said and walked away back to the house.

"Wait, what?" Sans asked bewildered.

"I won. Now I want to eat pizza and play mario cart. If you're quick, you might join me." You waved him off over your shoulders but you didn't turn back. "I'll be waiting in the game room."

"WAIT FOR ME (Y/N)!" Papyrus called and followed you inside leaving Sans alone outside.

He stood alone in the yard blinking for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. "Still the same (y/n) I met." He murmured to himself and watched the doorway with fondness. "He still acts like a kid but, where would we be without him?" He said and removed his glove from his right hand. There engraved on his bone, a symbol. A flaming shattered green and orange heart. The flame is (f/c). He stared at it with a wide dopey smile on his face. He held his hand close to his Soul. Green and Orange. Kindness and Bravery. Just like you. The flame is your magic. Papyrus' magic is warm, his is cold. Yours is cool. Not too cold like his but not warm like Papyrus'. Your magic. He chuckled and wore his gloves again and walked inside, picking up the stereo on the way. 

He would never regret the day he met you. He would never trade you for anything. You're his and Papyrus'. Your their Soulmate. There's nothing he would do to change that.


End file.
